So Long Sentiment
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: In which, Sawada Tsunayoshi dies happy and in peace...only to get reincarnated as Harry Potter. He doesn't really know why or how it happens but it doesn't mean he will give up on his principle. Even with the only living relatives like the Dursley, he won't change his belief about family.
1. Chapter 1

So Long Sentiment

Summary: In which, Sawada Tsunayoshi dies happy and in peace...only to get reincarnated as Harry Potter. He doesn't really know why or how it happens but it doesn't mean he will give up on his principle. Even with the only living relatives like the Dursley, he won't change his belief about family.

.oxo.

Unusual brightest shade of green orbs glanced at the wary and hostile appearance of his only living relatives. The owner couldn't really understand the stares he had received. They were family so shouldn't they treat him like one of their own?

It was weird. He never experienced something like this in his past life as _Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ or _Tsunayshi Sawada_ as on par with the country he now lived in. Sure, his family was not all that normal but he had known that they loved each other. Even with a father like Iemitsu, he was loved and cared for as Tsuna. It became even more visible when he had met Reborn, too.

_So unlike, his current life now..._

He didn't even know his new name. His relatives, the Dursley he corrected, refused to call him by a name and took the pleasure of calling him "Boy" or "Freak" though the latter was not used anymore except some some occasions. He didn't like either since he was not just a simply foolish boy he had been in the past. He had grown from his "Dame" or no-good self. Even his tutor had commented about it.

And he had long past his insecurities in his former life as a mafia boss to consider himself as a freak. He had looked into the mirror as well and didn't know what made others think he was something like that.

The former Mafioso sighed deeply, casually playing with his raven locks.

Though, he did know about his oddity. It was great surprise on his part when he had once changed his current look into that of his older self but it was a nice and comforting surprise nonetheless. However, his relatives might not have the same sentiments.

He could understand that at least. People had feared the unknown, the difference between some people, what they couldn't have, the strength of the most powerful man. He had already seen this before. He just didn't know what kind of 'different' he really was.

With habitual pace, he went to the kitchen to cook for lunch. It was near the time when everyone, except him, was going to eat. It would be no good if the dinner wasn't prepared by the time his uncle arrived.

It was almost eleven years since he had known that he was reincarnated. One moment, he was talking to his Famiglia and was saying his farewell and then, as soon as he had closed his eyes, he was in a satisfying peace and comfort. He had never wanted to wake but he did and the next thing he knew, he was being showed to a pair of blissful eyes of a couple.

They had called him a name at that time but he had long forgotten them, having not heard it for a long time. It took a lot for him to adjust and to confirm that yes, he was once again a baby and that the people cooing at him were his new parents, _James-san_ and_ Lily-san_.

It was hard to think of them as his parents because in his mind, his parents would always have a brown and blond hair but he lived to it. He had gotten to think that the two adults were his _Mom_ and _Dad_ and that Nana and Iemitsu was his _Okaa-san_ and _Otou-san_.

As unoriginal it was, he was glad that he knew two languages, actually six languages because Reborn's a sadist like that.

It greatly helped ease his confused mind when he noticed that his new parents were nothing like his former ones. It kept him from comparing the two as it would be quite guilty in his part when he thought of his Mom and Dad as replacement for his old parents. It was nice to see that they could use magic as well and what people would call "wizards" and "witches".

His tiny hands paused in what they were doing as a thought came to him, _'That must be why they act like they hate me...they must fear or feel resentment of magic, envious even...'_

He could understand again. He was there when the snake-like man, wizard he corrected, came to his home uninvited. His Hyper Intuition, something he was glad remained even in his current life, had been going on about something bad happening and that something bad wasn't just bad...it was tragic.

He had watched it. When the unknown wizard pointed his wand to his father, shouting "Avada Kedavra" darkly and his father dropped to the ground, unconscious like his life was drained. He knew a death corpse when he saw one and it made him angry and frustrated at his hopelessness at the situation. He was just a baby. He couldn't do anything to help his father.

Then, his mother was next, begging, crying for the stranger to not kill him but kill her instead. It made his heart ache painfully when the body was dropped to the ground again with the green light. He glared at the murderer as much as a baby could glare.

It might have amused the other a little but he still pointed the wand. Tsuna was prepared for anything he threw. He tried calling out his _Dying Will Flames_ to deflect the attack. He was aiming to survive. His parents had sacrificed their life for him and he was not one to let their lives be in vain, even if it hurt to be the only survivor.

He was going to live for his family and he closed his eyes as he was hit by the green light, feeling something painful hitting his forehead before it was gone. He was too tired to see his surroundings but he had felt the presence of other people, who grieved, cried and mourned, probably at his dead parents.

They were_ too young_ after all, a lot younger than the time he had died but they had already seen the war like himself. Though, unlike his case, they had died during the war at the age of the 21 while he had lived to end the war at his thirties, getting the more peaceful death.

The second he had opened his enchanting green eyes again, he was being stared at pale eyes of a blonde woman. His intuition had already went and supply him with the knowledge that this was his aunt before he started to panic at being held by a stranger.

He didn't know why his aunt would give an effort to take him in that night when he would be hated, or at least extremely disliked, in the future but he had been grateful. He was only a baby in the cold night. He knew he would have been dead if he was left alone.

Though, it never did stop him from trying to fit in the 'normal' family of his relatives.

For him, family was always important as well as friends. They were _Famiglia_ and even when sometimes, they fought with each other, they would have each other's back. That's why he never stopped dreaming for the time when the Dursley accepted him.

They were after all still his family, only living family by blood.

His eyes changed into his former honey-brown eyes and he smiled slightly in the quiet kitchen, wondering how long it would take for it to happen.

.oxo.

"Boy!" his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had shouted impatiently for Tsuna to come to his side. "Is lunch done already?"

"_Ha_-I mean," he stuttered at the dark look of the older man. He didn't get why but his uncle had always hated it when he slipped into speaking Japanese sometimes. He learned that it was better to not speak other language as to add fuel to the flames. "Yes, sir."

He had also learned not to call his relatives by "uncle", "aunt" or "cousin" as the father of the house really disliked it. He had done everything to be in favor of his relatives but it was in vain. Sometimes, he would just feel like giving up the idea of getting along with his relatives but he just couldn't.

As much as he had learned to not be a pushover with Reborn's training, he had known to trust his Hyper Intuition more so. When it had told him to give Xanxus some time for him to crack, he did. He waited patiently for the scarred man who attacked him million times to slowly but surely become a part of his family.

Although, it did ended after ten years of not giving up. He had made a difference and they were as close as brothers could, even if it was hidden in those cold facade. He was kind of regretting just having spent almost another ten years with the Varia Leader before he died.

_That was too little time as when he had spent with his Guardians._

In any case, his intuition had demanded him to not give up and that it would change. He was tempted to ignore it but then, his cousin was first to crack. He had thought it was probably because of a story they both had heard in class. It was about a child who was always bullied and abused in both school and at home.

The teacher had said that it was bad to do these things but it was worse to ignore that it was happening when it was obvious. It was a slow start but Dudley had stopped hurting him or trying to chase him after that. He had stopped his friends from trying to hurt the short male as well. He had also started exercising to be fit unlike his father and started getting serious in studying.

It made the former mafia boss a little proud for his cousin. He knew that it was a big step for his cousin. He had known that practically spoiling the guy would cause him to be arrogant and naughty, thinking anything he would do would be forgiven so the story that their teacher had said made Dudley face the reality of his undoings.

Sure, it didn't dramatically change their relationship, they barely even talked, but at least, Tsuna was assured that he wouldn't have a cousin out to kill him in his sleep.

He wasn't so sure about his aunt but he could see that she was almost there. Petunia had only neglected him and had always looked at him like he was staring at someone else. It was the time when she had caught him humming and smiling in the kitchen did he notice a change in attitude. It was not noticeable to other people but it was clear to the former Vongola. She was changing her thoughts of him.

The only problem he would was his uncle. Vernon didn't abuse him physically or anything but he was clear on his hatred for the child. He didn't like Tsuna in the past and even after years of being together, he had not changed.

His intuition didn't really give information if he would crack his uncle or not.

A deep sigh went unnoticed by the demanding man and he was pulled from his thoughts when his uncle finished, "I want you to clean up the mess after dinner and then, clean the house. Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, sir," was the immediate reply before he went away, seeing as he wouldn't be wanted in the dinning room though he was a little confused at the stare that his cousin was giving him when he left.

It was almost like Dudley wanted him to stay or something or maybe he just wanted to talk about something?

He didn't think he was close to his relative that the guy wanted him to stay. Sometimes, he really could be pessimistic like when he was in his teens.

_'Though,'_ a cross of fondness and sadness was reflected in his expressive eyes and his mouth curved up slightly. It was really calming and pleasing to remember his friends in the past. _'Reborn and the others would be there to stop me from being too pessimistic. I can just imagine Takeshi-kun smiling and trying to cheer me up and Hayato-kun yelling at him.'_

He could vividly imagine Ryohei yelling "extreme" here and there, irritating Hibari who wouldn't stand being called by anything but his last name yet the ex-perfect always seemed to be in the Vongola Mansion if he was injured or foolishly being cynical.

Now that he had thought hard, he knew that everyone would probably be there and smack him for his stupidity. He could just see Mukuro, Xanxus and Reborn giving insults about his behavior, earning a protective comeback from his faithful Storm Guardian but the three wouldn't listen. They're sadists like that.

The others would just watch in the sideways though Chrome would probably be the one to break him out of his gloomy thoughts. They had been somehow alike in this so it was effective of the young female to knock senses to him. The same could be said to Enma.

He felt his green eyes watered and he tried calming down, putting his hands to his eyes as if to block everything.

He didn't want to cry but _kami_ how he missed them all! He wished that there was more time before he had died but it would be selfish of him. He had a perfect life already. He had lived peacefully and happily with his family and he knew that it was time to die back then. He couldn't be selfish and want more when others didn't get the same luxury.

A sound from the door snapped him from his solemn face and he had immediately remembered that the letters were going to be sent today. He opened the door and had gotten the letters, not noticing the small warning from his intuition.

And it was too late to change the past though it was only a simple letter that changed everything he had done so far.

.oxo.

Magic school...he was invited to a magic school and at the worst time as well. If it had been in his younger days, then he would gladly accept but he was now eleven. He was slowly making a place in his only living relatives and then the letter happened.

_'Back to square one,'_ he thought grimly, remembering the furious glare that his uncle had worn when he notice the invitation for Hogwarts, the wary and displeased eyes of his aunt and the unsure and confused look of his cousin. _'I was so close...just one more push, I think and I might have gotten into them...or at least to my cousin and aunt.'_

Seriously, he didn't know if it was his luck as Tsunayoshi or a new born luck as whatever-his-name-was-now that made his life really miserable.

_'He called me 'freak' again and dragged me to my cupboard,'_ he smiled bitterly, caressing his bruising arm. _'It was a long time since that happened.'_

"Somehow, I really feel like being bullied for being a Dame-Tsuna is better that this."

The soft mutter was unheard and unexplained as the boy had submitted to the darkness and had fallen into a deep slumber.

The next day when he woke up, he had expected the hostile and unkind attitude of his relatives but it still hurt nonetheless.

Vernon all out made him do many things until he felt his body collapsed, trying to forget the letter while Petunia and Dudley ignored it with mixed emotions. He had wanted to cry right there.

_Was his ten years of hard work and control over his magic really for nothing?_

"I'm sorry," his head snapped at the direction of the soft voice. His emerald orbs stared at the anxious posture of his cousin. He knew his cousin was not one to apologize so it made a fluttering feeling inside his heart. He wondered if he was a fool to hope for something from his cousin.

"I should have ignored you when it was clear that you didn't like what happened, too...," the taller boy scratched his head nervously. "You're my cousin after all, Harry-ah, w-wait! W-why are you crying?!"

"Huh? T-tears?" Tsuna's hand touched something from his face and for the first time in his new life, he had lost control of his tears and he had cried in front of his cousin, who uncertainly gave him an awkward hug. "I'm sorry...I don't know but I-"

He continued to cry.

_Harry,_ he found out his name. His cousin had called him by his name and had acknowledged him as his cousin. He was even comforting him. It was almost too good to be true.

After so many years and the scene yesterday, he had thought he wouldn't be accepted to his only living family anymore but he was glad he was wrong. He was so glad that he had cried. He was sure that the others would comment of him being a crybaby if they were here.

They stayed in that position until the former Mafioso calmed down completely and stopped crying. They didn't speak for a while.

"You're okay now, right?" Dudley exclaimed loudly, moving away with a big blush. "And stop with the whole depressing aura, it's annoying. So that's all I'm saying... Bye!"

Watching how the taller boy left so fast, Tsuna let a small chuckle, a big weight on his shoulders being lifted.

_It seemed like he had made some progresses after all._ He just wished that the following days would continue to stay normal. He didn't want to lose any progress that he had now if something concerning about his magic showed up again.

.oxo.

A/N: Ugh, this is going to take a lot of work. I hate the Dursley and would rather not have Harry/Tsuna be living with them but I had to get some canon at least...since I'm so changing the story after this. I'd like to think that Tsuna would be able to break their hate from him though I'm kind of unsure about Vernon since I don't know how to make him like anything not normal. I already had thoughts about Petunia and Dudley but I think Vernon's a lost cause.

Anyway, on the brighter, who do you think will be reincarnated other than Tsuna and what will their counterpart in HP be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Days went by though Vernon was still angry at the letter, showing it by ordering the raven head many times a day. Tsuna didn't mind it as he was still progressing that his cousin was accepting him faster than he had thought. Sometimes, Dudley would even help him if the older man wasn't there. They had even conversed into decent and silly talks.

The former Mafioso was glad. They really were getting closer. It was only a matter of time before they were as close as they could be and his magic felt warm with the thought.

The young boy had always thought of his magic as a part of himself. It protected his every core and made him heal fast. It made sense in a way. It wasn't because of the reincarnation that he was able to do the household chores, which would have been impossible for a skinny and neglected kid like him. It was most likely to due to his magic being a powerful force.

A light sensation made him pause whatever he was doing. His evergreen eyes burned into a deep calculating orange eyes. Someone was coming. He could feel it and that someone was from the Wizard World.

He sighed heavily, thankful no one was in his cupboard, "I just hope that this meeting would be better than the letters."

.oxo.

Rubeus Hagrid, the wizard who came, was huge. That was the first thing that registered to the young Potter's mind. Even the tallest person he knew in the past could not be that tall. He was also kind. He gave the reincarnated child his first birthday cake in his life as Harry Potter and was even the first to greet him in his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Although, Tsuna didn't really know what to think of the accent. He had known of the accents before since he heard his Mom and Dad talked before they died but he was still not used to it. Japanese was still his mother-tongue after all. In the end, he just smiled politely for the man, welcoming him to the house.

"WHY IS YOUR_ KIND_ DOING HERE?!" yelled the man in charge of the house.

It was worrying though that his uncle didn't seem to like the idea of a wizard in the house. The boy tensed when Vernon glared at the tall man with raw fury, his attention more on how his cousin and aunt.

Honey-brown orbs noted the flinches of the two and momentarily, eyed the hints. Eyes always reflected their owners.

He knew that the Dursley had never liked magic or anything related to it but he had seen the raw fear in his aunt and his cousin. Petunia feared what magic would do as her dull eyes showed recognition of what she had seen in her childhood while Dudley surprisingly was curious of magic but feared the reactions of his parents if it was known.

The situation made the former Vongola sigh in all honesty. He was really wondering what kind of deity he had insulted to get a second life when he wanted peace and quiet. He had enough in his plates in the past.

Hagrid frowned deeply at the wording of his uncle, "I've come to check on Harry and help him with the school supplies..."

The raven head wanted to slap himself at that. He did have a feeling that someone would come for him and maybe, talked about the lack of the answer in the invitation but he was still not liking it...especially when that particular topic should not be talked in the presence of his angry uncle.

Anything related to the invitation would just add fuel the fire and he'd rather not face Vernon in a worst mood. He was already suffering in the other's normal mood. A worse mood would be a little too much for him.

'Vernon almost looked terrifying for a civilian,' was the thoughtful silent remark of the other. It was almost a wonder why he was not being abused in the house. 'Well, he is still a civilian so he won't do things like that, even to his magical nephew. _He's still human..._'

In his former life, Tsuna didn't grow up in the mafia like some of his friends but he was not the Vongola Decimo for nothing.

He had seen the worst of the people, especially the mafia, and had encountered many victims of mafia wars, no matter it was small or big. He had made it a mission to save mafia kids from being forced to take part or even see the ugliness of the world.

He had grown from the name_ "Dame-Tsuna"_ to become the_ "Vongola Decimo"_ Reborn and the whole Famiglia had wanted. He still had some of his characteristics of his younger self but he was thirty-eight when he had died. He was almost forty so it was no wonder that he had changed.

Thus, he couldn't fault his uncle from fearing his magic. Vernon was still a human that he had kept the young boy despite his fear for something abnormal-magic. However, the old man was also still a human that he feared and didn't know what to do with anything related to magic.

It was better than the other abandoned children and survivor he had seen in his former life.

"HE ISN'T GOING TO THAT FREAKISH PLACE TO BECOME A FREAK!" the aging man exploded in anger and turned back to the small boy, slightly deflating at the all too understand eyes. "And you, boy, don't go opening the door for the likes of that thing."

His uncle, even his aunt, didn't know how to react to someone like him. It was something the ex-boss learned with analysis. He could only guessed that both his aunt and uncle were too sheltered in life that they had been too scared of the unknown when their parents had left them.

It was a common mistake with over-protective parents. By thinking that a child needed to stay in a safe house, the child was oblivious to the world and get hurt in the process of living.

"_Hogwarts_ is not a freakish place!" Hagrid retorted, feeling greatly insulted. "It's the most amazing castle every wizards and witches go to!"

Tsuna wondered about that. He had seen many things in his previous life and he had many mansions as perks of being the heir to the Vongola so grand castles wouldn't really surprised him that much. Actually, he was curious to how the Vongola Family's status was. He would need to get information about that.

If he wasn't mistaken, it had been a hundred years since he had died and got reborn as Harry Potter.

"Father," emerald eyes with hinted caramel stared at the other young boy and carried confusion in them. Dudley seemed to be uneasy at the attention he got from speaking. He gulped anxiously, "I think Harry should just go to the _ma_-special school."

The former boss was surprised. He didn't think the older boy would try to say anything about that in fear of getting hurt. He didn't think that their relationship was so close. They had just gotten to be almost friends.

Vernon frowned at his son, thinking hard about it. "If I did allow it, then he'll be gone for months," he thought aloud, not seeing his son's shaking of head nor the knowing look his wife sent to the boy. He scowled. "Fine. The boy is going but I'm not going to pay for his tuition."

Dudley was about to protest but Petunia stopped him and shook her head.

Tsuna sighed in relief. If his cousin were to ask for more, his uncle might have exploded again. He turned to the giant man.

"Um, where can we buy the school supplies?"

Hagrid still seemed to be upset with his uncle but smiled at the black-haired boy, "Right now, Harry!"

Before they leave, his emerald eyes looked at his cousin with gratefulness and smiled with warmth, getting a nervous smile in return.

.oxo.

If the ex-Vongola was rude, he would immediately retort the giant man for not telling him that he was famous in the Wizard World. He never liked getting attention as soon as he had become the Decimo. It was a pain and the fame was even because his parents died protecting him and he survived from some mad wizard.

He really hated it though he didn't dwell much and just hid his scar.

Since they didn't have money, Hagrid suggested to go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and green eyes briefly stared at the engraved words in the entrance with slight amusement.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

He wondered if the Vindice would like to work with the goblins for security or perhaps there was a prison for the wizards and witches criminals? He would have to have to read or ask about these information.

For all it took, Reborn made it a point that he always gather information about what he was working on. Knowledge, for the hitman, was power. Partly the reason why the sadist liked blackmails, he mused.

"Well, here, we are, Harry! Gringotts, the Wizard Bank! Ain't no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts."_  
><em>

They moved to the one in the corner and it surprised Tsuna when the older man had copy of _his_ key for _his_ vault. He narrowed his green eyes, hinting a tiny bit of orange, "Why do you have a copy?"

He was not trained by the greatest hitman for nothing and he did not become a boss without training of deceits, traitors and lies. There were main reasons that could be possible. One, the keys were given to someone his parents trusted and two, it was stolen.

As much as the young boy liked the tall man, he was not going to take chances of being tricked. The key was also just a copy. It didn't tell where the real key was. Someone could be stealing the money for all he knew and as much as he hated it, the money was all his parents had ever left him. He was going to protect it.

The genuine confusion made the former Mafioso relax a little. He was no mind reader like Reborn but he had his intuition. It told him that this man beside him had always been genuine and he was not being tricked.

"The Headmaster has your key, Harry," he answered. "Great friends, the great Headmaster was to your parents!"

'So it's for_ safety_,' the young boy relaxed even more at the truth and he found himself, nodding in approval. 'That Dumbledore must have been keeping everything my parents left for me so that no one will take it. He must have wanted me to live in a humble upcoming, rather than be spoiled. I'll need to wait before I claim what my parents left me.'

They were escorted to his vault by a goblin and instead of focusing in the great money left for him, he bowed in gratitude and thanked the goblin politely.

"You're a rather _peculiar_ wizard," sneered Griphook, the goblin, but it seemed lighter than what he had seen before.

Harry just smiled and went with Hagrid, who only took some money to buy his supplies."Will I only take some money in my vault?" he asked, out of curiosity. He didn't really need the money as he rather earned money of his own.

"Yes, sorry, Harry. We can only take what you need until you're coming-of-age and you receive all of your rights in the money."

Said raven head nodded in understanding. He figured that was the case and it wasn't like he needed the money.

After getting the money, they exited Gringotts and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for the school uniform though his older companion excused himself for he was quite large to fit though Tsuna didn't thought much of it.

No, he couldn't think of anything actually when he heard the familiar loud strings of curses coming from the shop.

"WHY THE _FUCKING_ HELL SHOULD I DO WHAT YOU WANT, DAMN BITCH?!"

Hope blossomed into his heart. He knew _that voice_, knew it from the back of his head. His emerald eyes turned honey-brown eyes and they settled in familiar _crimson_ orbs that glanced on his way at the same time.

"Xanxus!"

"Shitting brat..."

.oxo.

Tsuna had been grateful that someone had also been reincarnation and it wasn't just him but seriously, did it had to be Xanxus? Even Hibari or Reborn might have been better.

Not that the now blond-haired man, _same-aged boy_, had his past grudge from the Ring Battle. It was rather the opposite. Having been forming bond with the Varia Boss made said man liked him in their past lives. The only problem was the guy tended to be more protective and possessive than his Guardians combined though it was hidden by cold actions.

'Worse, it seemed that me having died first made him resort to stop hiding his affection after being reincarnated,' he sighed and felt a headache coming. It was also just one person, too but would happen if the others were also reincarnated? "Xanxus, could you-?"

The arms keeping him in place tightened and he could a petrifying glare at his back.

"Hell no."

He had wished for this. The Kami had blessed him, or cursed him. He didn't know which. Yes, he missed his friends and family so one or maybe more had been reincarnated. However, he certainly did not miss their crazy over the top affections and did not want to be suffocated in them.

The former Vongola Decimo sent an apologetic glance at the irritated woman who was going to take measurement for his uniform and muttered lightly, "I'm sorry but is it too much to ask of you to do your job in this position?"

_This_ portrayed to him sitting on Xanxus' lap as the taller boy kept both his hands on the smaller figure while at the same time, he was glaring at the woman and said woman understood that it was for the best to do as Tsuna suggested.

After they had finished the _hell_, the two males had ventured into far more comfortable atmosphere.

"So who are you in this timeline, Xanxus?"

A snort came at the awkward questioning of the former boss, "Does it fucking matter? My damn name is Xanxus. You're the shitting brat and that's that."

"What about your current family?" the green-eyed boy sighed, having a feeling at the answer and not liking it one bit.

"Who gives a fuck? They're some damn trashes who got this fucking delusion about pure-bloods and shits that I don't give a fuck."

He gave him a look before sighing once more. He had been right to presume dislike in his answer.

"You're not exactly known as Xanxus now and that's your new family you're talking about. Play nice."

Xanxus scowled but nonetheless complied, "Fine. If it fucking stop you from being damn annoying then, the fucking name's now Draco Malfoy."

"Well, it's Harry Potter, now, Xanxus," Tsuna smiled softly.

"Not like I'll fucking used it, shitting brat," smirked the former assassin with amusement evident to his red eyes.

They left the store though some wizards seemed to be gaping at the sight of them together. The two raised an eyebrow and exchanged confused and irritated glances, respectively.

It was then something important, which he had learned from his parents before they died, came to the black head. "You're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter," he muttered to the male next to him. "I think Potter and Malfoy are known to be enemies so they must be shock that we can stand each other."

"How the fuck do you even know that? I thought you just damn found out of your fucking heritage today."

One eyebrow raised, the former Sky Boss mused, "Weren't you listening to rumors or your parents when you got reincarnated?"

"Didn't care about them," the smaller boy sighed at that simply answer.

"I heard when I was a baby that Malfoys were rumored to be Death Eaters, some dark wizards or something that my parents fought."

"So those trashes fucking think you're good and I'm bad?" Xanxus scowled at the nod. "Fucking simple minds! If they fucking want bad, I'll show them the damn _worst_!"

Tsuna whimpered and flinched in anxiety, "HIE! Please _don't!_"

The former brunet knew that the blond-haired boy might find the comment insulting as dark wizards couldn't really compare to assassins or mafias, in their point of view. They also didn't really agree that a person could be entirely bad and entirely good or that a person with bad parents would be bad and vice verse for a child with good parents.

They were in the mafia, which should be bad itself, and they were helping people. Xanxus and Tsuna had their shares of killings, the former more so as he was the head of an assassination squad. They couldn't exactly see the world in just plain back and white.

"How the fuck do they even they knew our family?" the question was actually a good one and the calmer of the two paused, thinking before shrugging all together.

"I honestly have no idea."

Actually, in truth, he did have an idea but he'd rather not let the aggressive male see his lightning scar. He feared what the other would do as he knew that he'd want to kill whoever had hurt him. He did seem to grow more protective than their former life, if that was possible.

Before anyone could say anything anymore, a loud voice interrupted the conversation, "Harry!"

Hagrid walked towards the two children with a majestic snowy owl. He seemed to be surprised at the appearance of the scowling blond but he didn't comment.

"Here, lad, a belated birthday present," he presented the owl, who almost immediately went to Tsuna's shoulder. "And it seems that he likes you, too."

Looking at those dark blue eyes, the boy could only whisper, _"Mukurou?_"

The only adult laughed at the name, not really understanding the significance it brought to the two reincarnated humans. They went to the next shop. The man slightly glancing at Xanxus nervously every now and then with said boy glaring in return.

Tsuna could just shook his head and he slightly caressed his, actually his Mist Guardians', pet.

"I wonder if _Natsu_ would be reincarnated, too..."

Mukurou comfortably nudged him and a smile was formed, "Seriously, you're more affectionate than your master."

His emerald eyes showed no recognition when they stopped at a particular shop, _Ollivanders_.

"Now, we're going your wand, Harry!"

"The fuck do we need some stupid stick!?"

Again, said boy sighed miserably and wondered if it was a blessing to meet Xanxus or a curse.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a long time since the first chapter, right? Anyway, so we have Mukurou and Xanxus as the first two reincarnations! Mukurou (the box weapon) was actually just last minute because I thought of Hedwig XD But yeah, Xanxus as Draco was a certain reincarnation though I would have changed it if I found something more interesting. The hint was actually the first chapter since I mentioned Xanxus when it's not needed.

Okay so you guys might not like but it's already official and the other ideas just didn't seem to apply to me because they seemed common choice. Anyway, this is how I choose the reincarnation so that you guys could suggest and I'll do them:

1) Personality - Not saying they must have the same personality, I'm going for the most interesting match-up like Xanxus. He seems to be the complete opposite of Draco (impulsive, doesn't like his family, loud, and brutal) but in the same way as Draco was neither an enemy or an ally in canon, Xanxus was also an anti-hero. As for Tsuna, he and Harry seems alike in a way.

2) Scenes - Meaning they already have scenes that are important, make the story progress, something interest or something super hilarious. Like for Xanxus, seriously just imagine Draco cursing/shouting at his parents rudely or carrying guns XD

3) Appearance - This means that they either have the same appearance or different. Xanxus was not chosen like this but he did change appearance as Draco. He has red eyes and scarred face though the other appearances were the same. As for Tsuna, he could change appearance. Simply as that. I think the best example for is Mukurou since he is a snowy owl like Hedwig.

4) Others that can be the reason.

I hope that no one will hate the new reincarnations. I actually would have like Draco as Hibari or Gokudera but Xanxus seems more interesting. Thank you for all the support and reviews! Until next time then! Hope you guys still enjoy this~


End file.
